Nero D. Hayama
Nero D. Hayama 'is a Wandering Mage and the main protagonist of Fairy Tail: Dimensions. Upon being notified about the fate of his own dimension, Nero sets out on a quest to save his own dimension. Appearance Nero is a fairly tall and very handsome young man who has snow white hair. His most distinguishing features are his innocent and child-like appearance. Like any regular teenager, he dons a high school uniform, albeit with a fancy bowtie tied around his collar, which he was given due to his position as the president of the Hayama Inc. Personality Despite his innocent appearance, Nero is a straightforward, manipulative and selfish young man who is inconsiderate for others' well-being(sans his older brothers), and only hopes to pursue his interests. He is a naturally charismatic and witty young man who draws people close to him, and manipulates them into achieving his goals. The only reason he wants to save his dimension is because he stated that he couldn't pursue his interests if the dimensions were destroyed. He is also a troublemaker, causing ruckuses all over the school. History TBA Synopsis ''Main Article- Fairy Tail: Dimensions Abilities Natural Abilities '''Freestyle Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to his lack of experience in unarmed combat, Nero utilizes a freestyle way of combat which combines speed with deadly precision when put in tight spots. Enhanced Strength: Despite his slim appearance, Nero possesses a significant amount of strength, which is far than enough for him to beat up every teenager in his school bare-handed. Genius-level Intellect: Due to being privileged as a child by being taught by experienced teachers, Nero has displayed genius-level intellect, ranking No. 1 in his school for most of the time. Also, he hacked into the library's system in order to "return" his books without paying for them. Unmeasurable' Speed and Reflexes': Suggesting from his slim appearance, Nero naturally displays an unmeasurable speed and reflexes, as shown when he escapes from being caught by the security guards with minimal effort. Immense Pain Tolerance and Stamina: In terms of pain tolerance and stamina, Nero is referred as the "Imperial King", due to the fact that he possesses an immense amount of pain tolerance and stamina, as shown when he was tortured heavily as a child. Unstable Magic Power: Due to the fact that he absorbed the Imperial King into his body, Nero has displayed an unstable amount of Magic Power, which often bursts at random and numerous occassions when he utilizes Magic. Magical Abilities Take Over: Imperial King Unlike other Take Over spells, the Imperial King needs to be absorbed into the user in order to be able to use it. Furthermore, the user must forge a contract and follow the strict conditions of the aforementioned contract, in exchange for tremendous power. In this form, the user doesn't gain a Partial-Body Take Over, instead, they have a second Full-Body Take Over, which can only be activated through special means, no matter what the user does. Also, the Imperial King can easily dominate the usage of the user's body, depending on the user's mental state and strength. In the first Full-Body Take Over, the user undergoes a deer-based demon appearance. Interestingly, on the right shoulder of the user, there is an extended black horn, which the Imperial King uses to communicate with the user. The second Full-Body Take Over's form has yet to be revealed. Relationships Anubis D. Hayama Xander D. Hayama Trivia Category:Caster-Mage Category:JustinWong Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Wandering Mage Category:Neutral Category:Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Protagonist